


Family Week

by sanctum_c



Series: Some Kinda Lady 2016 [5]
Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Holidays, Multi, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c
Summary: The Seventh Heaven family gets to grip with the idea of a whole week off.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Barret Wallace/Cloud Strife
Series: Some Kinda Lady 2016 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999702
Kudos: 4





	Family Week

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Spending time with friends/family"

Tifa opened her eyes as the alarm clock sounded and sat up. This had to be something like the fourth time she tried to leave the bed this morning. The first three had all been in a panic, certain she had slept through the alarm and was now late for everything. The comforting warmth of her lovers either side of her was always tempted her to remain instead, but the thought of letting everyone down was too much to risk. And every-time she tried to get up, Barret had caught her by the waist and coaxed her into lying back down. "We're on holiday. Remember?" He kissed her cheek and settled back onto the bed.

She nodded at his words and tried to slip back into a comfortable slumber, unable to entirely ignore the similarly tense form of Cloud on her other side. But somehow she always drifted back to sleep - until the next panicked awakening. Even this time Barret prevented her attempt to leap from the bed. "Holiday," he reminded her as Cloud curled against her back. Still tense; Tifa's muscles took a long while to relax. She glanced over her shoulder - Cloud looked almost as washed out as she felt. So new to this sleeping in late - somehow it was 8am. How did Barret cope with this everyday? He looked well rested in the dim light of the bedroom. "Relax," Barret added as he nuzzled her.

"Relaxing is one thing," Cloud replied as he stifled a yawn and slumped over Tifa. "This is exhausting."

She patted his arm. "Just need to get used to it I guess. When was the last time you took time off?"

Cloud raised himself up on one elbow, seemingly deep in thought. "Not sure I ever have?" He frowned.

"Then you need this one." Barret kissed Tifa's shoulder. "Don't look at me like that, Spike." He frowned at Cloud. "You need down-time too. Just like Tif." He shot her a significant look. "And I know you ain't had a holiday in longer than forever."

Tifa sighed in defeat. "You're probably right. But there's so much to do, and before that we saved the world and-" She stopped at Barret's raised eyebrow. "Just never had the chance?"

That earned an exaggerated sigh from Barret, but there was still the trace of a smile on his lips. "Then we are making the most of it. Relaxing, not doing stuff for other people. We are spending the day together. You know; as a family." Another kiss for Tifa, and then he leant over her head to meet Cloud's lips. "We should go wake the kids." How could he just get out of bed like that? Now she was fully convinced of her lack of need to be anywhere, it was difficult move from the warmth and comfort of the mattress. Barret might have gotten up, but Cloud was still warm and against her.

No she had to do... something. But so warm, a little drowsy... Shame Barret had gotten up. Tifa almost protested as Cloud rolled out of the bed. Annoying; now there was little choice but to follow them. "Guess I should make a start on breakfast?" Tifa squirmed through the fading warmth of where Barret had been lying, grabbed her dressing gown from the chair and tied her hair back.

"Not today," Cloud replied with a grin. "You always sort out breakfast. I figure I should give it a go today."

"Ah- I- Well, Um." Tifa frowned. "Is there something else I can do?"

"You can let us take care of house-hold chores today. Me an' Spike; we're doing a role-reversal with you today." He opened the door and strode to the other bedroom door.

"But-" Tifa whirled to face Cloud. "I'm not sure how to do this?" she hissed. The children sounded sleepy but oddly energetic from next door.

Cloud grinned at her and kissed her forehead. "Me either. But we have to learn I think?" He shuddered. "Kind of feels like I should have been driving somewhere by now." Tifa nodded vaguely as she trailed after him. Cloud paused to give Barret another kiss before the older man vanished into the bathroom. Nothing else to do but follow her family downstairs.

So far the family day had been a little awkward - something that did not change quickly. Tifa was on edge, forced to watch as Cloud cooked, ready to rush in and take over at the hob at the first sign of difficulty. The moment never came; Cloud had always been a decent cook while they were travelling the Planet after-all. In a lull after the kids successfully distracted her at the table, Tifa mentally compiled lists of chores. She shook her head a moment later; none of the items on her list mattered today. The front door of the Seventh Heaven would remain locked and a sign outside would inform would be visitors that the bar was closed for the next week.

So; no customers to serve or cook for. No supplies to re-order. No deliveries to fulfil. A week for the family to spend doing whatever they wanted. But even then; the drinks in the bar could always do with a top-up- Barret laid his hand on top of hers. "Relax." He had finished in the bathroom and entered the kitchen while her mind was miles away. She tried to let the tension out of her back - and did not really succeed. A whole week and nothing like she did normally.

"So... What are we going to do today?" Marlene gazed around at her family.

"Whatever we want," Barret said emphatically. "As long as we do it together."

* * *

After a few false starts, the day commenced with a walk to the centre of the city and a visit to the Gainsborough Memorial Garden - a recent replacement for Shinra's gaudy Meteorfall monument. Afterwards the family had lunch at a fancy restaurant nearby - it seemed Cloud had been less than honest about his recent earnings as he paid the entire bill to everyone's surprise. A protracted fame of hide and seek back in the Seventh Heaven ate up most of the afternoon. As victor, Denzel had first choice of what they did next. His decision lead to the five of them crammed around the television as they played on his games console.

The afternoon waned and evening arrived - Barret took over making dinner as Cloud and Tifa fetched a selection of boardgames from storage. As per popular vote they went with the old - and incredibly out of date - property buying game set in Midgar. That at least had the largest number of original pieces. All too soon it was time for bed, the day gone by in almost a blur of activity. Too fast to savour or enjoy, and now Tifa just wanted more. More quiet days - at least there were six more to look forward to. She could get used to this.


End file.
